


Damage Control

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 14valentines, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Chuck, yeah, but Becky wasn't an idiot, and she wasn't planning on being found chopped into pieces in a few weeks, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 14valentines. Spoilers for 509.

She got all the way to sitting on Chuck's couch, watching him hurry around sweeping things into a black garbage bag, while she waited for Semagic to open up, before Becky realized she really _couldn't tell anyone_ what happened over the weekend. She'd had a hard enough time keeping it under wraps that Sam and Dean were real, and that the world was ending, but, she and Chuck! They'd slept together! And now they were — well, okay, Becky didn't actually know what to call it when people hooked up and then one of them followed the other halfway across the country to stay at his house while the apocalypse ran its course. She would have killed the tab on any fic that started out that way. But she'd brought her external hard drive, so she had all her freelancing stuff for the next few weeks with her, and it wasn't like she had commitments she couldn't fulfill from anywhere with wifi. It wasn't that big a deal.

Anyway. It was one thing to sit on info to prevent a world-wide panic and/or another cycle of fourth-wall wank (and god, there was a _reason_ she hadn't gotten into a fandom based on something with actors this time around), but it was something else entirely to not talk about her own personal life. That just wasn't fair.

Chuck closed the door to his kitchen and told her to just not come in until he was done, and Becky nodded as she checked the filters she'd already made, to see if one of them would work or if she'd need to come up with a new one.

People had seen her with Chuck, after all. Most of the guys at the con — which, what the hell, Becky would have to crosspost registration for next year's con all over the place, assuming there was both a con next year and a next year in general, because she'd barely known anyone there — were TWoPers, but there was some overlap between them and actual fandom, and word would get around eventually. She doubted a fan hooking up with the author would be taken well, but she still had a few more hours to get her story out first. She'd need to check wank_report and maybe even the gossip comms over the next week to see if things were getting spread around, but hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. Uh huh.

She'd already called Leslie, samnit_dean, to let her know where she was going. It was Chuck, yeah, but Becky wasn't an idiot, and she wasn't planning on being found chopped into pieces in a few weeks, either. She trusted Leslie not to tell people who shouldn't know, but it had started. Becky made a mental note to get a peak at whatever it was Chuck was throwing out — it all sounded like garbage, clinking slightly when he moved it, but she wanted to be sure — and then started typing the entry she'd make public.

> Well, I'm back from the con!
> 
> It was so much fun, and I really want to see more of you there next year, but I don't have time to do a real write-up right now. Let's just say that the panels were great, the activities weren't as stupid as I know they sounded on paper, and Edlund is as passionate about his work as we are.
> 
> (I sort of met someone, too, idk? I'm giving it some time, but I'll let you know what happens. ♥!)

 

She was previewing the post and trying to gauge how passive-aggressive it could seem when Chuck poked his head out the door at her.

"Suitable for living creatures again," he said, and then glanced over his shoulder. "Not much food, though. I had to throw most of it out."

She clicked to post the entry and came to join him in the kitchen. It still wasn't _clean_ clean, but she had a new appreciation of the realism in the series's gritty details now. He stood watching her look around the place, and she could almost see him trying to figure out if it was okay to touch her. Becky grinned and took his hand. "It looks fine."

"There's not much to eat," he repeated. There was a joke there, but Becky let it go for now.

"So we'll get some take-out. Now come on." She tugged him back towards the living room, where she'd seen papers stretched across his desk. "I've still got a wordcount to meet, and I want it out of the way so we can get to that eating."

Chuck raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged, grinning, before sitting down and pulling her computer back into her lap.


End file.
